


A Mortal in the Arms of a God

by Carefulhappenings



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, The Outsider is too eloquent for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulhappenings/pseuds/Carefulhappenings
Summary: "You know I'm mortal, right?"





	A Mortal in the Arms of a God

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm way more proud of this fic than my last one for this pairing, I think I'm getting the hang of writing for them. I hope you guys enjoy and of course constructive criticism is always appreciated :)

The Outsider ran his hand up and down the curve of Emily's bare side while he buried his face in her hair. It was a rarity for him to be able to stay an entire night, he was going to savor every second he had with her.

She suddenly turned in his embrace to make eye contact, hazel irises locking with a pitch black gaze. She looked upset.

"What's wrong?" He gently smoothed her hair out of her face.

"You know I'm mortal, right?" She abruptly asked, eyes never breaking from his intense gaze.

"Observing is one of the things I do best," he chuckled.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm serious." 

The Outsider could hear the slight tremble in her voice, an all too familiar indication of oncoming tears. It was the way she sounded when she spoke of her mother. It was the sound of a pained heart. He pulled her closer and held her tight.

"What's wrong?" He asked, gently.

"You've lived for so long that every hour must feel like a second to you. You're going to live longer than me, by a long-shot. Is any of this..." her voice cracked, and he could feel the wetness of a tear run from her face and onto his shoulder. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Is any of this real to you? Is this just a way to pass the time? Will you care when I'm gone?" Her tears fell freely now, dripping onto his smooth skin, making his heart cry out each time a new one fell.

"In all of my time in the void, no one has made me feel as you have, Emily Kaldwin. No shrine, no talent, no ability to change the world has ever called to me as much as you do." He softly released her from his embrace so he could look her in the eye. "You've slowed down my time. You've made every second I have with you feel meaningful. You've made me feel human, Emily Kaldwin, and that is no small feat." His black eyes bore into hers with such conviction that she could have no doubt of his words. "To forget you would be unthinkable."

Emily pulled the Outsider back into an embrace, her flood of tears held back by the dam of his words. She closed her eyes, and took a leap of faith.

"I think I'm in love with you," she whispered, barely audible. She awaited his response, her anxiety rising with each second that went by. When was the last time she had bared herself like this? When was the last time she had allowed herself to be so vulnerable? 

"I've had a long time to ponder love; What it might feel like. Women across the isles have long felt it for me, yet the feeling had yet to grace me with its presence. As the god of the void, it's hard to imagine that I would ever get to experience love. And yet here I am." He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Everything I had imagined about love is wrong. Love, for me, is you."

"You're too damn eloquent."   
She laughed quietly through her overwhelming relief that her feelings, her love, was mutual.

"4,000 years gives one quite a bit of time to learn how to express oneself."

"Perhaps you could teach me," she suggested.

"Perhaps I could." The Outsiders voice was muffled by the long black tresses he had buried his face in once again.

Emily pushed him off, much to his dismay, before she pulled him back in for a slow, soft kiss. The opposite of the fast passion earlier that night. Emily was of the firm belief that a kiss could be worth a thousand words, and she poured her feelings into the way her lips moved over his.

She finally pulled back, giving in to her body's need for air, something she frankly found frustrating when all she wanted to do was feel his lips against hers.

Wordlessly, she rested her head against the silent expanse of his chest again, sleep finally overtaking her eyes.

The Outsider didn't exactly need sleep, but he could feel his eyelids drooping as he watched Emily finally yielding to the promise of rest. Something about her made him feel deliciously human.

And that, he thought as he drifted off, is no small feat.


End file.
